


Bon mots laced with fire

by Petra



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: A poem on Margo's magic.





	Bon mots laced with fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



> Happy birthday, templemarker!

There's magic to be done in private space  
And spells that work in public, open rites  
Occulting arcane power 'neath a face  
That lies of honesty and rarely bites.  
Or then again there are the sorts of charms  
Performed by sharpened words and harsher wit  
Whose sole and solemn purpose is not harm  
But rather, to protect the soul a bit,  
Deflecting those that seek to know one's heart  
With candor cloaked in bon mots laced with fire:  
"This is the truth you get," in terms so tart  
That fainter wills will falter at their ire.  
Who wields the greatest art? The one that knows  
That strength is more than what one must disclose.


End file.
